L'affrontement Final
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Se passe lors de la confrontation avec les Volturi, dans Révélation partie 2. Que se passerait-il si nous changions un léger détail à l'histoire l'intrigue serait-elle pareil ou différente ? A voir.
Affrontement final avec les Volturi

PDV Extérieur

Les deux camps étaient face à face tout deux tendu, bien que le camp des Cullen et des autres témoins étaient plus tendu que celui des Volturi, après le discourt d'Aro. Tout à coup un téléphone se mit à sonner du côté des Cullen, tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Bella quand celle-ci sortit son portable et le regarda, puis elle sourit et lu son message qui disait _"on est là"_ elle sourit encore plus et regarda les Volturi avant de s'exclamer.

\- Seigneurs Volturi, si on vous prouvent que ma fille ne sera pas un danger pour notre secret pourrait-on vivre en paix ?

\- bien sûr mais vous ne pourriez le prouver ! s'exclama le roi Caius

\- je pense que si, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à de vieille connaissance de venir aujour'hui afin qu'ils puissent témoigner et vous ne soyez pas surpris si par hasard un jour l'un de vos hommes où même un autre vampire, venez à les croiser qu'ils viennent vous voir pour dire des absurdités et vous dire qu'ils sont dangereux alors que c'est faux ! dit Bella

Sa tirade attira la curiosité des Rois Volturi, qui avaient désormais hâte de faire la connaissance de ces personnes. Puis Bella se tourna légèrement vers la forêt et sourit avant de dire.

\- vous pouvez venir !

Soudain, six personnes sortirent de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers Bella, ils avaient tous une cape avec capuche pour cacher leur visage, parmi eux quatre d'entre eux portaient le blason des Volturi, ce qui stupéfia tout le monde, même le clan entier des Volturi, qui regardèrent ceux-ci avec une curiosité grandissante.

Une fois ce groupe arrivé devant Bella ils se prosternèrent à ses pieds et n'en bougèrent plus figer. Bella soupira et secoua la tête d'exapération avant de leur dire en souriant vers la fin de sa phrase

\- relevez-vous, je vous en prie mes amis, et oublier donc ce fichu protocole

Ils se relevèrent donc tous en même temps d'un mouvement gracieux, créant ainsi une interrogation profonde aussi bien chez les Volturi que comme chez les Cullen et leurs alliés. Puis le groupe fit face aux Volturi sans enlever leur capuche ainsi que leur cape.

\- Seigneurs Volturi, permettez moi de vous présenter mes connaissances, dit Bella, la plupart d'entre eux sont des hybrides donc évitaient d'être trop surpris.

Commençons donc les présentations : voici Anna qui est une hybride mi-humaine mi-vampire (celle-ci enleva alors sa capuche ainsi que sa cape), voici Antoine mi-vampire mi-loup (celui portait en revanche le blason des Volturi qu'il enleva quand t-il enleva le reste faisant de ce fait "sursauté" les loup quand ils virent le tatouage de leur tribu sur son épaule droite), ensuite voilà Flora qui elle est un peu spéciale elle peut changer son statut quand sa lui chante, elle est à la fois une fée et à la fois un vampire, dont son statut est celui de princesse dans les deux cas (celle-ci fit la même chose qu'Antoine, éblouissant ainsi les Volturi par sa beauté), puis voici Harry qui est mi-sorcier mi-vampire (il enleva sa cape ainsi que sa capuche avec le blason des Volturi), ensuite nous avons également Fadeï qui lui n'est pas un hybride mais un vampire sang-pur (il enleva sa cape ainsi que sa capuche avec le blason des Volturi), et enfin pour terminé les présentations nous avons Elena qui elle est un vampire magique. Messieurs dames je vous laisse vous présenter maintenant, finit Bella

\- nous autres les hybrides mi-humain mi-vampire sommes exactement comme vous sur bien des aspects, nous sommes rapides, forts, nos sens bien plus développer qu'un humain, nous nous nourrissons de sang également pour la partie humaine nous pouvons manger également de la nourriture humaine, nos couleurs de yeux sont pareils que les humains contrairement à vous, nous pouvons également dormir, et... Ah oui j'ai failli oublié nous sommes également immortelles tout comme vous, l'enfant cessera de grandir vu que c'est une fille quand elle aura atteint physiquement l'âge entre 17 et 19 ans. Tandis que pour les hommes eux arrêtons de grandir physiquement entre 20/25 ans à peu près, dit Anna

\- concernant ceux qui sont comme moi, c'est à dire mi-loup mi-vampire, nous sommes plutôt rares, étant donné que ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre un métamorphe et un vampire qui se reconnaissent comme étant des âmes soeurs. Nous avons hériter de peu de chose des vampires puisque nous avons de toute façon des sens beaucoup plus développer que ceux des humains, donc on peut dire que boire du sang humain ou animal on en boit rarement peut être deux fois par mois, tout les 2/3 mois à peu près, quand on se transforme en loup nous héritons des yeux des vampires donc notre couleur dépend de quel régime on suit. Nous sommes également encore plus rapide et plus fort que si nous étions de simple métamorphe puisque nos sangs sont mélangés et nous sommes également immortelles. Dit Antoine

\- ceux qui sont comme moi sont rare et ils font partis de ma famille, commença Flora

\- combien êtes-vous ? Demanda Aro, la coupant et dont la curiosité avait explosé

\- six en comptant ma mère,dit Flora en fusillant Aro du regard de lui avoir coupé la parole, donc je disais nous sommes rares, immortelles, et nous avons chacun un don en tant que fée, après en tant que vampire certains oui d'autres non, ça dépends mais cela ne dérange nullement mon grand-père, ni mes grands-oncles et encore moins mes parents, ensuite nous pouvons aussi bien boire du sang, que manger de la nourriture humaine, comme n'importe quel hybride vivant dans ce monde.

\- bonjour tout d'abord, sachez que je suis le seul hybride mi-sorcier mi-vampire existant sur cette terre, parmi mes deux pères l'un deux était un sorcier l'autre vous l'aurez compris était le prince des vampires puisque mon grand-père était l'un des rois vampiriques, il a eu mon père quand t'il était encore humain et l'a transformé des années plus tard, expliqua Harry, je me suis transformé en vampire à mes 16 ans mais j'ai gardé mes pouvoirs de sorciers ce qui fait que aujourd'hui on me considèrent comme étant un hybride par moment et en ce qui concerne ma nourriture je me nourris uniquement de sang, dit Harry

\- les vampires sangs-purs sont très nombreux presque autant que les hybrides mi-humains mi-vampires, nous nous appellons ainsi car nous sommes nés étant déjà vampire et conçu par un couple de vampire bon de nos jours il faut le reconnaître c'est devenu impossible pour deux raisons : la première, les liens entre compagnons sont tellement faibles qu'il est possible maintenant que nos conjoints respectifs nous trompent et aillent voir ailleurs alors qu'avant les liens entre eux étaient tellement forts et puissant qu'ils étaient impossible d'aller voir ailleurs et l'idée ne nous venez même pas à l'esprit et la deuxième, c'est que notre impératrice y a veiller à ce que les vampires des générations futurs ne puissent pas ce reproduire, concernant nos caractéristiques nous sommes beaucoup plus puissant que vous les vampires ayant étaient transformer étant humains, nos sens sont 20 à 30 fois supérieurs aux votres, pareils pour notre vitesse, notre force, et même notre soif de sang notre besoin de sang est largement inférieur à vous car nous pouvons tenir bien plus longtemps que vous face au manque de sang qu'il soit humain ou animal, dit Fadeï

\- pourquoi votre impératrice nous a enlevé ce droit ? Demanda Rosalie faché

\- un enfant à besoin d'être éduquer de vivre dans un environnement stable et où les parents s'aiment, quand sa Majesté a vu que la plupart des vampires femelles elles n'en voulaient que pour 7 ou 8 ans et qu'après ils les faisaient se battre avec d'autres personnes ou alors quand ceux-ci venaient quand les parents ne s'y attendaient pas, ou qu'ils étaient la preuve que leur conjoint aller voir ailleurs quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas compagnons mais qui ce considérait comme tel,eh bien sa Majesté a décidé que désormais les femmes n'auraient plus l'occasion d'être mère si à chaque fois qu'elles le deviennent elle doit intervenir pour garantir la survit du secret et doit tuer à chaque fois ces enfants, répondit simplement Fadeï à Rosalie qui désormais avait le visage d'une personne épouvanter par l'horreur.

\- continuons voulez-vous! Ne nous égarrons pas nous sommes assez pressé, dit Elena. Donc pour ma race de vampire magique, nous n'avons pas de période de nouveau-né si nous prenons une potion pour gérer notre soif de sang le premier jour après il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chasser pour que notre soif disparaisse. Après nous ne chassons que tout les trois ou quatre mois pour nous nourrir. Pour les rares qui ne prennent pas la potion et bien ils deviennent fous, car leur gorge leur brûle et les consumment, donc vous voyez c'est rare un vampire qui ne prends pas sa potion, finit Elena

\- avez-vous d'autres questions ou nous pouvons partir pour rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Flora

\- où vivez vous ? Demanda Marcus curieux

\- navré Roi Marcus mais notre emplacement est secret, si nous voulons être tranquille nous devons garder l'endroit où nous vivons secret, répondit Elena

\- je comprends, dit Marcus déçu

\- bon je crois que nous pouvons partir, étant donné que les témoins qu'Isabella nous a amené on répondu à nos interrogations concernant Renesmée et leur propre race, nous pouvons partir tranquille, Irina je te conseille de te dépêcher de rejoindre ton clan tant que je suis de bonne humeur, sinon il est fort probable que ta tête tombe pour nous avoir fait déplacer pour rien étant donner que ton témoignage est faux, dit Aro

Irina partie aussitôt rejoindre son clan, quand elle y arriva, elle reçu en réponse des regards mi-soulagé, de la savoir qu'elle échappera à une peine de mort et mi-furieux à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle les avaient mises eux, les Cullen et tous les autres témoins venus attester que Renesmée n'était pas une enfant immortelle.

Les Volturi saluèrent les Cullen et les connaissances de Bella avant de partir. Les Cullen et les différents témoins ainsi que les loups attendirent plusieurs minutes tendus afin d'être sûrs que les Volturi ne les attaquerai pas en traître puis une fois sûr qu'ils étaient bien partis, ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement avant d'exprimer leur joie, Bella se dirigea vers ses "amis" avant de les prendre tous à tour de bras pour les remercier.

\- il est temps que nous partions maintenant nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire, dit Antoine

\- très bien allez-y et merci d'être venus témoigner aujourd'hui, dit Bella

\- pas de problème et bonne journée Bella, dit Anna avant que les six témoins s'en aillent en courant.

A partir de ce jour les Volturi n'embêtèrent plus jamais les Cullen, et ceux-ci vécurent enfin heureux pour l'éternité.

FIN.


End file.
